The streetboy with a dream!
by Xx.BaybeeGiirlLoveesYouu.xX
Summary: Santiago is a boy filled with hopes and dreams, but when family comes into it, he must face his father to save his family from his violent behavior, in the end who will win Santiago or his violent disobendient father?


_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Santiago he belongs to the movie Goal, but I do own all my other characters! Go MEE! **___

_**The street boy with a dream- chapter one. **_

"_My name is Santiago and I have this dream of me flying away from where I spend my life every day and making something out of myself, it sounds easy doesn't it? But I have one problem... I have one sick grandmother who is on the verge of dying; my dad comes home drunk every night my mother is a prostitute and I have two little sisters and a brother. I have a dream that me and two sisters and brother will fly away and go live far, far away from here, I will teach them how to dance like me and we will become famous, making ,millions and living the life I never got and give the younger ones the childhood they deserve!"_

"_Santé if you don't pack your shit and get out of my household in the next ten minutes I will drag you down here by your ears and tear them off with my bear hands!" Yep he was pissed off again, but how could I go and take the littler kids with me? Oh yeah by the way their names are, Michael he's 12 he was the chubby one out of all of us with blonde/ brown hair and golden eyes almost like a vampire you could say put of all of us he was different and he was the one who would get picked on but they never get to him, Makita she's 11, she is the fantasy one but also one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen, with long brown hair and golden hazel eyes she is gorgeous , and last but not least there's Selina she's 9 ½, with curly brown hair, golden hazel eyes like her big sister, Selina and Makita almost look the same, it's really cute because Makita hates it and Selina loves it , and I'm Santiago I'm nineteen I have everything the same except my hair is very short and all the girls love me, because I am tanned like all of us are, but I exercise so my body...always looks good , I know there is a big gap in ages huh? But that's because mum was normal before she had me and then afterwards she left my dad and took me to work as a prostitute and then she kept three of the kids she fell pregnant with... god only knows who their fathers are!_

_I had a plan, I had been talking to it with mum and grandma for weeks but I wasn't exactly sure if it was going to work... _

_Plan _

_Pack some of all of our things and then put them all in to one big bag, then tell the kids to meet me outside the gate turn left and make a run for it... I punch dad in the face then I day bye, take dads wallet and then run for my fucking life..._

_End of plan_

_As you can probably see I don't really like my dad that much, not after me came home one night and laid into Makita one night, breaking two ribs on her left side and bruising the rest, I have hated them ever since that night, whenever I think about it I hear her screaming in my head, I rushed her to the hospital just in time before the best doctor I know was about to finish and once he had heard about it he rushed into the emergency ward grabbed her and then ran here to an operation table, with security all around her to keep our father from coming anywhere near here and police going out to charge him with domestic violence, with alcohol in his system , driving home that night was a very stupid idea, let alone what he did to Makita, I was hoping that this time it would put him into prison at least for a month... a day at least, but it never happened._

_I was coming down the stairs and as per usual he said "You're not worth a cent and my kids will be better without you, you have all these dreams of becoming a pro hip hop dancer but guess what, they're not going to happen, because there is no such thing as luck, chance or dreams, they are just stories to make you go to sleep without nightmares! Haven't you figured that out already?"_

"_Your kids? These kids are related to me remember or are you that drunk you can't remember that part?" I walked up to him, clicked my fingers as an indication to tell the kids to run, I had the bag on my back filled with blankets and clothes, and some money I had saved up, "The best thing I have got is my dreams, and going away from this place is the best thing I have ever done, you selfish, cold hearted cheating bastard!" he had his fists closed and so did I, my grandmother was crying, mother was helping the little kids runaway because she knew I was going to take care of them, she had given me about $1,000 to help me, that meant $250 for each of us, or we would be able to get a train and go somewhere far away...I took at step back got my fist ready and I punched him and when I punched him and when I was done, all I could see was a pool of blood around him. I could only remember punching him, and then I see my mother behind him shaking and holding a knife with blood all over him... "Mother no, WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR I JUST WANTED TO PUNCH HIM AND KNOCK HIM OUT I DIDNT WANT TO KILL HIM" "So what, you were not the only person who hated him you know!" "So what do we do now?" "First thing is we bring the kids in and tell them what just happened, and tell them that you guys aren't going, and I'm hungry I say we go to Harry's for lunch then we go shopping with that money I gave you ok?" "Ok, kids! You can come in now...kids I'm sorry to say that father is dead, he wasn't any good to us and we thought it was the best thing, so does everybody understand?" The kids looked shocked but they all had a hint of excitement that grew larger and larger as they begun to understand. "Yes", they all said, I was happy that they were all happy because now that father was gone our lives could be better and the kids would have the childhood they deserved._


End file.
